I keep telling you , I'M NOT GAY!
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Jeremy Logan , a normal guy ... that LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! & the "Unknown Artist" of the city. when the lead singer Yami Atemu of the band "Yami Oni" sees a "beautiful girl" walks pass him , HE CAN'T GET HER OUT OF HIS MIND! YamiXOc. DISCLAIMER: DON'T YU-GI-OH! , just the story. also BXB MXM
1. Chapter 1

I keep telling you , I'M NOT GAY!

Chapter 1

- Character Bio.-

Jeremy Logan

16

5'1

Sort of tan

Dark brown eyes

Long black hair

Unknown sing/artist

Ly Long

16

5'1

Green eyes

White hair

Truly best friends

Chu ( F ) & Chou ( M ) Yu

Both 17 , twins

Both 5'5

Pale

Short black hair ( opposite bang sides )

Best gossip friends

Yami Atemu

18

5'7

Tan

Tri-color hair with golden Bangs

Lead singer of 'Yami Oni'

BLAH BLAH BLAH! You should know the rest of the soon coming characters.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep telling you, I'M NOT GAY!

CHAPTER 2

Running in the morning, huffing & puffing, wet hair flying everywhere. Jeremy Logan, highschooler, running to school. He's not late, just like running. He ran through people cars, and everything. Ehen her got to the front of the school, he climbed & jumped over the wall. He ran through students, teachers, everything and plops on his seat. He was breathing like crazy, trying to catch his breathe. His Gossip Friends, the MCT "The Mischief Twins" Chu & Chou Yu. "Well, Well, Well ~ what do we have here? ~ Chou?" "Yes Chu, What do we have here~?" "Just…shut…up…", still trying to catch his breath. "Come one guys, leave him alone", His truly best friends Ly Long, they've been best friends since they were in diapers. The mischief twins hisses and walked away. "So~? Any confessions yet~?" "Shut up" Since Jeremy was 5, boys made fun of him of being a girl, girls will think that he was a girl, adults complemented that he was a pretty girl. Since his parents went overseas for work, Jeremy was alone. Well not really until he met Ly Long & the twins a year later. The 4 of them were the best friends ever since. "Quit making fun of me Ly, its getting lame" "okay but still, is it why you to school is because you don't want any guy thinking you a girl?" "NO DUH SHERLOCK! YOU THOUGHT OF THAT BY YOUSELF!?" he says sarcastically. "But seriously is it? you know I'm here for you man." "I know." "You know that you're sweating and you hair is wet right?" "Yep, why? it's bugging you?" He whips his wet hair in Ly's face. "DUDE STOP!" he says between laughing, and then they both laugh. "& besides, I took a shower, the wind as I run is my blow dryer." Another day of Boring School (except for lunch) the bell has rang, it's after school. Ly & Jeremy walk home together (neighbors) "Hey have you heard?' "'bout what?" Ly puts a magazine cover in his face. He sees a tall Egyptian guy, tri-colored hair with golden bangs, crimson eyes. Something totally different about him. Very attractive man, he admitted. "What about him?" "He's Yami Atemu, the lead singer in the band 'Yami Oni', how can you not know about him?" "How can I know him? you know I don't watch TV" " yes , you play video games and watch anime/cartoons." "Exactly, and you forgot News" "you watch News? when did that happen?" "My cousin, he called me and wanted me to start watching it" "Oh…" "Well later dude" "later". Jeremy starts his daily routine as follows: Changes his clothes, does all his homework, he eats dinner. When he's done with all that, he start recording. He's the "Unknown Artist "in the city, Ly and the twins only know. He sings, and writes. Sometimes reads, dance & draws, for fun, but he gets money for it though. He usually records for 4 hours straight and stops for a while. He lies down on the couch and reads books 2 more hours. After that, he sets the alarm clock for 6 AM and 'hits the hay' or sleeps. 'Maybe I'll look up this "Yami Atemu" guy tomorrow..."


	3. Chapter 3

I keep telling you, I'M NOT GAY!

CHAPTER 3

Hours on a plane, finally got to the hotel, "Yami Oni", a very popular band, arrives. Bakura, the guitarist, plops on the couch. "UGH! FINALLY! , we've finally got out of that heap of metal! It was stuffy in there". Marik, the drumist, blasts the fans. "I KNOW! It was messing up my hair & clothes! (1) Where's Yami?" "In the can, puking his brains out". The lead singer, Yami Atemu, was puking his brains out. 'St*PID airplane, I hate it how—'"BLLAAAUGH!". After a few hours of puking, Yami came out with messy tri-color hair and the smell of vomit. "DAMN! WTF IS THAT SMELL?!" "Hey guys". Bakura & Marik turns and sees Yami. *sniff sniff* "AAAAHHH!" Bakura and Marik screamed while covering their noses, Marik collapsed to the floor caused by the smell. "WTF?!" "Sorry guys, I guess my puking episode lasted longer than I've expected" "GO TAKE A GODDAMN SHOWER! BLLRRR" (Bakura gagged a little). After take a nice, long, warm, shower (2), Yami felt a lot better but his stomach was still a little quizzy. He walks to the dining room (Bakura and Marik were eating dinner) sits down, takes an aspirin, & eats. "Feel better now, puke brain?" "Shut up & yes I do, thank you for 'worrying' about me" (3) Bakura chuckled. "Marik, this stew is really great" "THANK YOU! But it's not THAT big of a deal" "okay, thanks for the food; I'm going to bed" "later puke brain" "NIGHT!" Yami gets ready & goes to bed.

~Meanwhile~

'I think I'm going to take a shower today'. Jeremy thought. So he changed into: a long sleeve shirt, no sleeve jacket, black jeans, and boots. Before going for his walk, he locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath and started walking. Everywhere he went; women, children, and MEN were complimenting him (4). So he ignored them and kept walking 'no one is going to ruin my day, NO ONE!'

~Back to Yami~

With the sunlight on his crimson eyes, he fluttered his eyes open and sat up. Yami stretched and yawned. 'Hm…I feel like walking today, I think I'm going to take a walk'. So he jumped out of bed and changed into something that no one was going to recognize him. He grabbed a bagel and ran out the door, before he closed the door; Bakura yelled "if you come home with ripped clothes again, Seto is going to throw a fit at your face!" Obviously, Yami ignored him slammed the door and began running. He wanted to walk around and check the city out and then he heard the most beautiful, passionate, singing voice on the radio. He felt like he was hypnotized and walked to two girls listening to the radio too. "Um…excuse me?" tried to make his voice deep so they won't recognize him. "Yeah?" "Who's singing?" "The "Unknown Singer" of course!" "Yeah, no one really knows who he/she is" "so he/she is anonymous?" "Basically yeah" "he has the most amazing male voice, and a pretty female voice!" 'Except Yami Atemu, he's like GOD!" Yami chuckled. "Okay, thanks for the info." "Your welcome!" they both said.

'So, the "Unknown Singer" huh? , well, I'll-!' Something or someone has stopped his trail of thought. "He sees a beautiful teenage girl walking by him. Her long black hair flowing in the wind, sparkling dark brown eyes. And that outfit, very impressive. Even though she was pouting, it was so kawaii. And when she walked pass him, the scent of lavender & roses, and a hint of baby smell (5). Yami was addicted to the scent now. As an idiot he is, He turned and took off his hat then heard "OMFG! IT'S YAMI!" He put the hat back on and started a marathon while the girl was walking down the path. 'I want to know her! I want her!' After an hour of running, Yami comes to the hotel in ripped clothing. Bakura and Marik stopped whatever their doing and after a few seconds of silence, they laughed like crazy. "OMFG! HAHA I'VE TOLD HAHA YOU! –gasp of air- you own me 10 bucks Marik" "Damnit!" Marik gives Bakura the money. "Were you two THAT bored?" "Yeah" Yami went too changed into: a white shirt and jeans. "You guys wouldn't believe what I saw today" "what?" "I saw a…a…a…GODDESS!" Yami with a chibi neko face & Bakura and Marik with a WTF? Face. "I'm serious you guys, I'm not crazy, I know what I saw! I'm going to bed!" Yami slams the door. "Do you think that we made him mad?" "No, he goes through this kind of stuff all the time. He's fine." "…okay."

~Back to Jeremy~

Finally back to home. Jeremy goes taking a shower and changes into: a shirt and shorts. Then he went to go eat dinner. When he got tired, he goes to bed. 'that guy…looks so familiar…whatever"

The List of Numbers

1- Sounds familiar? Does it? Hint: Hetalia

2- It's not suppose to sound perverted or anything, U PERVS!

3- Sarcasm

4- Since he looks like a girl and all.

5- The shampoo and conditioner


End file.
